Harry Potter and His Alternate Life
by NightshadePoison
Summary: Harry has an alternate universe in which his life is completely different with cray children, blood sacrifice, slash, and more.


"Well, here it goes"

\- Anon

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._ The sweat from his tattered face fell off him slowly onto the cement ground. The walls matched the ground in the same bleak, gray cement. There was a chair in the middle made out off oak, it was a regal chair fit for a king with it's emerald cushions.

A small, thin figure sits in the chair, he wears a golden crown that has a crescent moon on it. He is wearing a long cape that hides his body. On the other side of this chair with a large body with broad shoulders in a white undershirt that rolled up right above the elbow. He has a vest and regular black jeans.

The man on the throne giggles.

The 'Vest' man head snaps up his blue eyes filled with dread.

Throne Guy laughed and stood up and sauntered over towards Vest.

Vest's breathing became heavier and faster. Throne's smiled widened and put his hands on the mans knees. He leans closer to Vest's ear and whispers, "Don't die on me yet."

Every word was dripping with sadistic glee. He raised up his left hand and brought it down upon the man's torso, blood seeping through his vest and undershirt, he shrieked and it filled Throne's energy. He did it again and again and again in every spot until he was a red man.

I light flares from the crown and Throne sighs and says, "It seems we will have to cut this… _meeting_ short. Sad. _Avada Kedavra_."

Harry woke up in a startled sweat plastering his pale face. He sits up from his small blanket, it was to hot for having it on him. His head barley scrapes the slanted roof of the small broom closet under the staircase at Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, London. Harry tries to steady his breathing, but it is like he's drowning in the muggy air around him. He opens up the closet door, which thankfully his fat Uncle, Vernon, forgot to lock last night, and sneaked towards the kitchen.

He opens up cupboard and looks for a glass. Finding a wine glass he shrugs and goes to the sink to fill it up. He takes a seat at the table to think. Today was his 11th birthday and he had no way of treating himself. He had looked through the fridge for snacks earlier with no result. He thought about this for a while and then he heard a sound coming from the sliding glass door to his left. His head snaps over to see an owl.

This owl was gray with some spotted feather patches here and there. Her eyes were yellow and captivating. Harry automatically noticed its talons and feet, there was a piece of parchment connected to it. He slid out of the seat and walked towards the door. Harry opens the door and moves cautiously towards it.

"Hey there girl," Harry speaks lightly and reached his hand to test the water, "What do you got there, is it for Uncle?" Harry touches the owl and reaches for the letter. Harry unties the string and then the owl flies off into the night sky making Harry jump back a bit.

He closes the door and goes to the broom closet. When he is there he makes sure to lock before he goes in, he doesn't want another beating like last time Vernon 'forgot' to lock the door. Harry goes and sits criss cross style and fishes out the flashlight he stole. He looks at the front part and reads 'To Mr. Harry Potter under the staircase at Number 4 Privet Drive on Little Whinging, Surrey'.

Harry was in shock, all that information was correct, yet no one knew about him. Harry then hastily opens it with the thirst to know what this was.

The letter said:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September

1\. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page informed him about what supplies he would need. Harry was in awe, this had to be a joke from the Drusley's, but he never knew them to have an owl. He would have to tell him in the morning. He then found a third paper saying that they could get an escort for people in muggle families.

Harry arose earlier than usual, so he could cook a big breakfast to please Vernon to convince him to have someone to take him to 9/3 Quarters and Diagon Alley. The Drusley's come down at there usual time and did not expect a big breakfast, but ate like the pigs they are. After that Harry decided to go for it.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asks in his sweetest tone.

"What is it?" He says in a less annoyed voice than usual.

"I got something last night from an owl, it was from a wizarding school called Ho-" Petunia came in behing him and cover his mouth.

"No! You are not going to be with more people like you! Freaks," She practically screeches into Harry's ear.

Harry fights Petunia for control, but Vernon stopped it, "Petunia, let the boy speaks!"

"B-but..."

"Petunia," she did so very quickly and Harry took a second to catch his breath.

He collects himself and begins to speak, "As I was saying before I was interrupted. I have gotten a letter from a wizardry school called Hogwarts. They have offered to send an escort because I am raised by a Muggle family, which means non-wizard folk like you. All I would have to do is tap 3 times on the letter and they will send an escort to get supplies for school," Harry finished. He might of looked professional on the outside, but inside he was a wreck.

Petunia began to speak, but Vernon cut in, "Honey lets speak in the living room."

They walk out and Harry stays behind and twiddles his thumb, his body filled with anxiety. After a few minutes of hushed voices, they came back in.

Vernon started "Fine, but on one condition," Harry stared with rapt attention, "We don't see any of this _stuff_ until we deliver you to the school. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry says quickly and leaves back to his 'room' with a small smile.

In Harry's 'room' he taps the letter three times and goes outside by the door and waits for the knocks and says how it's the escort.

He walks outside to see a man in a funky cloak, it was bright and distracting with moving fairies. _MOVING!_ Harry takes a double look and then up to the mans face. He's young, probably about 27-ish. He had brown hair that is in a mow hawk with the sides shaven, such a weird haircut.

He kneels and starts to talk, "Hello Harry, my name is Marcus, I will be your escort today. You ready to go?" Harry nods, "Ok hold my hand and we can go," Harry does show and he is whisked off into the Wizardry world

" _Lord, Jesus, Allah, Satan, Person… YAAAAS!"_

 _-Me circa 7_ _th_ _Grade_


End file.
